


Drowning

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-17
Updated: 2005-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He would not let his Steward fall to the Ring... not while he could prevent it.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Surprise" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). The look in Aragorn's eyes at Caradhras always seemed more like concern than anger to me, hence, this drabble.

It was no surprise that Boromir reached for the Ring on Caradhras... that, Aragorn was expecting. The Gondorian was the most vulnerable to the Ring, the most susceptible to its call.

What surprised him, and badly, was the look in Boromir's eyes. For behind the avarice and the knowledge of Gondor's glory was the look of a man drowning in shallow water, knowing his doom and yet unable to save himself.

Aragorn gripped his sword; not in Frodo's defense, he realized, but in Boromir's. He would not let his Steward fall to the Ring... not while he could prevent it.


End file.
